


Mine (To possess)

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Graphic Description, Hate Sex, M/M, Rape, Read at Your Own Risk, Rough Sex, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan takes what he wants from McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine (To possess)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot more graphic then I intended, there's a lot of self-bashing and less then nice thoughts going through McCoy's head in it. Very much an R rated fic.

 

# Mine ( _To Possess_ )

 

Something slammed into the ship. McCoy knew that, could remember it- but his head, it ached and everything was fast and slow at the same time. He also appeared to be lying on the wall. No, no, not _laying_ \- McCoy shook his head, trying to get it back into the game, but the fierce ache behind his left ear made it so damn hard.

"Now doctor," a voice purred, just in front of him. He finally felt the hands on his neck, holding him up by the front of his shirt. _Khan._

Blue eyes cracked open, grainy and unfocused, but with a few blinks, his assailant finally came into focus. The man smiled, carefully, like he might scare off the doctor if he put too much force into; his fingers curled, and he tugged him forward, catching Bones' hand around the wrist when the doctor raised it to fend him off. 

"Doctor," Khan tsked, and McCoy felt the bones in his wrist grind together. "That's no way to react. Oh, the things I'd like to do to you. I don't think we have a lot of time, and it's such a shame. But I'll be sure we enjoy what we have." And then he was dragging McCoy by his shirt front, his arm never wavering even as the doctor's feet dragged across the floor, stumbling in his light-headedness. Everything was moving too fast, and _nothing made sense, dammit_. He was being dragged through his med bay by his prisoner, with no sign of the six security officers that had been posted to guard the man. 

Life finally seemed to seep back into his limbs, and like a light being switched behind his eyes, Leonard began to fight back. Not that it mattered. He tried to twist Khan's wrist, break his grip on him, but it was so ineffective against his greater strength that the superhuman _asshole_ didn't even bother to retaliate. Pushing his pinky back against his hand brought a sharp squeeze to Leonard's trapped wrist, hard enough that he could feel the bones in it begin to give. With a bit off gasp, he let himself go limp, sagging in Khan's grasp in a last ditch effort to get free. But the man simply smirked, gathering the doctor close to his chest, then spun and pressed him forward against his own desk. His chin cracked against his ugly paperweight as his face was forced down, stars bursting across his vision.

"Fuck- let me up, you crazy bastard!" Leonard spat, twisting against the cold metal. His struggles stopped abruptly when Khan stepped up close behind him, letting his captive feel the hardness against his body. McCoy swore softly, breath hissing through his teeth in an angry noise. "You've got to be _kidding_ me."

"I am not. It's been quite a while, doctor. Tell me, is it healthy? Three hundred years, without a single touch." hot breath spilled over his ear, as an equally hot body lowered its self to cage him to the desk, one hand moving over his flank, fingers digging in until he feared that he was going to simply rip the fabric from his body. Despite himself, Leonard's heart had picked up, fear making sweat prickle across his skin.

"I'm not going to hurt you, doctor." Khan slid his hand down the back of Leonard's, lacing their fingers together. Lips pressed a dry kiss to the side of his neck, but he felt the very edge of Khan's tongue, as the man licked Leonard's sweat from his lips. His breath stuttered out as Khan's mouth fixed it's self over his shoulder, teeth worrying the muscle with just a bit too much force. A hot lick of tongue, then breathe against the wet patch.  
 _"I'm going to fuck you."_   Khan hissed. He ground the doctor further into the metal of the desk, shoving his clothed erection hard against his ass.  
  
"I'll give you one mercy," the augment held him down with terrible ease, sliding his hand up McCoy's thigh to his hip, then across to the belt of his pants. He should have fumbled- rightly, anyone would. But the clasp was undone in smooth, measured movements, tugged free with hard yanks until it hung in Khan's hands.  As he looped it around the doctor's hands, tightening it until the man grunted, he pressed a kiss behind his ear, nipping the cartilage gently. "You will feel the pleasure a god can bring."

 

* * *

* * *

  
  
 _Damn him_ , Leonard thought, as he squirmed, pants slowly becoming uncomfortably tight. It shouldn't be happening, it really shouldn't be- no sane person should be turned on by the idea of their own rape- but dammit, it _was working._ He wasn't normally the type to get off on this, but it was hard not to. He wasn't _afraid_ of him- Khan was just another mad man, strong like a Vulcan and smart like one too, but all-human-crazy. He lived with one part, and was trained to deal with the other. He had no power to stop this, wouldn't beg for mercy to stop it (like appearing even more weak was something he needed right now) and dammit, it'd been a very long time. Human bodies were made to respond to physical stimuli. His dick being ground into the edge of a table while a nut job dry humped his ass wasn't normally the thing that's do it for him.  
  
But it's been a _damn long time_. And wasn't that just the shits.  
  
His wrists ached terribly, leather of his own belt resting on fast-rising bruises, and pulled tight enough to create more. There was an uncomfortable pull in his shoulders that if left would turn soon enough into a scream and the inseam of his zipper was digging into his swelling cock. None of this was _fun_ , not with his heart up in his throat and his breath coming so tight. But he couldn't help that little _zing_ of anticipation, as Khan tugged his pants roughly down his thighs, stroking across newly-bared skin with predator intensity. Fear was creeping up, now. It was a bit too real, that little bit too personal. The augment had his underwear down his thighs, then was forcing McCoy to step out of his shoes, forcing him to _stand_ , to let the fabric run down his body to pool on his socked feet.  
  
  
A draft circled the room, courtesy of the air vents, too cool to be pleasant, and too stark against his bare skin. Naked from the waist down, and finally starting to smell of fear, McCoy softened quickly, slight tremors in his legs and the jackrabbiting of his pulse the only sign of growing terror.  
  
 _Rape is survivable._  
He just had to keep telling himself that.

 

* * *

* * *

  
  
Khan took a deep breath through the nose, savoring the smell finally starting to waft off all that bare skin. _Fear_. The doctor was frightened, visibly shaken. The erection the man thought he hadn't noticed had faded, and although he'd soon bring it back, the picture he made right then was delicious. He ran a hand lovingly across his skin, up his thigh, letting his fingers trail into the soft, vulnerable skin of the inner thigh- and enjoyed the thrash the motion brought, didn't even try to stop it.  It would be wonderful to see if he could drive the man out of his mind with terror, but they didn't have that much time. A shame, really.  
  
But McCoy's thrashing would grow to be annoying. He didn't actually want to kill the man, or even maim him. Of course, he would have no way of knowing that; Khan simply wanted to... _let off steam_ , so to say. Just enough to focus for the big number up ahead. A good fuck always worked for him. It was easy to force the doctor down again, lay his toned stomach across the cold metal of the desk, and tug his arms until his wrists rested on his hair. Lacking anything to tie him _too_ , the augment settled for binding McCoy to himself, threading the loose end of the belt through the collar of his shirt and under it, tying the end of the belt back to his hands when he was done. It formed a loose loop, rucking his shirt up in the back as the doctor struggled. He took a moment to pause and simply admire the picture he made, bound in his own clothing.  
  
"You are a stunning creature, aren't you doctor?" he murmured, running his hand down his spine. A couple of faded scars stood out against the tanned skin, but nothing serious. Clearly not a problem child. Unable to resist, he bent, pushing a knee between McCoy's as he did, and kissed a patch of perfect skin under his shoulder blade. "The things I will do to you, doctor. You will hate me, but rest assured, you will never forget my touch." A sharp dig of teeth, scrapping against the same spot- not hard enough to bleed, but just hard enough that it rose hot and red right away, flaring so beautifully as McCoy made a harsh noise of surprise.  
He forced him upright again, keeping his thigh between McCoy's, tugging the doctor back against his body as he reached for the only chair, pulling it so it would scream against the floor.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you," he murmured, low and calm, like they were having a debate, "and sear you from the inside. You might fight me, but I'll be _here-_ " he grabbed his ass, getting a good handful of it, and squeezed, putting his little finger intentionally in the doctor's crack, "And you'll never be able to wash me away. Not quite."  
McCoy was stiff against him, body tight and unyielding, muscles in his stomach clenching and unclenching under Khan's hands.  
  
"Like the sound of your own voice, don't you?"  
  
And he had such _fire_. Growling at him like he had any power! The augment chuckled, sitting slowly, and bringing McCoy down with him. He arranged the doctor on his lap, setting his knees on the outside, forcing McCoy to spread and expose himself. His breaths increased, picking up as true panic began to set in. _Unavoidable_. Hands bought, body exposed, the hard press of Khan's still trapped cock against his tailbone... he knew the feeling, hadn't like it much himself. But it suited him so _well_...  
  
unable not to, he slide a hand between his legs, halting McCoy's attempt to close his thighs with a firm smack to the inside of one, (and headless of the heady little gasp of pain that produced) pressed a fingertip to his pucker, digging the side of his nail into the rim. Just teasing, not breaching his body. But the man cursed and twisted, moving in ways he most likely didn't realize went straight to Khan's crotch. After a delightful moment, he forced him to stop simply by pressing the tip of one finger in, and commenting offhandedly, "If you do not cease you’re struggling, I will take you unprepared."  
  
As simple as that, the man stilled.

* * *

* * *

 

  
shivering under his skin, Leonard stilled. It was hard, he could just barely feel him inside him, but he managed it. It was invasive, it was unpleasant, but being raped with not lube? Not something he ever wanted to go through. At least not anally. Khan was reaching beside them, his long arms making it look effortless, picking a bottle at random from his minor wounds treatment area (He had a firm policy: if your stupidity got you injured in a no-life threatening, minor way, you lived with the healing) and held it before Leonard's face.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Aloe."  
  
"If I put it inside you, will it do you harm?"  
  
 _Put it- Bones_ swallowed back the surge of renewed fear. _Keep it together_.  ( _Rape is survivable. keep it together),_ and hissed out a "No."  
  
"Good." It was all the warning he received, because as soon as said it, one long finger was pressing deep inside him. It paused, but the shock of it hadn't faded before Khan began to move his hand, twirling the digit in circles as he worked the muscle of his entrance, loosening it in spite of Leonard's tension. Lips pressed again to his neck, the barest touches of teeth hinted at- enough to bring goosebumps, to arouse his nerves despite the circumstances. He'd said something along those lines, of making it good, but as Khan set out - doing wicked things with his mouth, sucking and nipping, taking Leonard's lobe into his mouth and tickling it with his tongue- it finally sank in. Khan would rape him, and Bones would enjoy it. Because he was good enough, talented with those long, thin fingers and his stupid arrogant mouth.  
  
A second finger joined the first; breaching him slowly, cool, slimy Aloe clinging to it, smoothing its path. He stirred his fingers inside Bones, for all the world like he was a cup of coffee and Khan wanted him mixed _just right_. And when he felt around inside, poking softly at his walls- Bones knew exactly what he was looking for. Almost moaned in anticipation. _Did_ moan, lurching forward as Khan circled his prostate, fingering it lewdly, until _hot/bright_ pleasure was cracking and Leonard was high up on that crest, sweat beginning to bead on his skin.  
  
Khan kissed up his neck, and withdrew his fingers. Chuckled at the moist sound it made. "Your body clings to me."  
Bones wanted to shake out of his skin, face red, eyes staring up at the ceiling. He wouldn't let the shame creep in. _keep it together_.  
  
And then there was a hot cock, pressed against his loosened hole. He thrust so slowly, breaching him in such tiny increments that he felt every millimeter of it; skin too tight, heart beating too hard. His hands clenched in the air, unable to grab, to hold and anchor him. Felt as his body opened, and the head of Khan's dick _finally_ (fucking finally, his body clenching down on nothing inside him, hot and slick and stretched open but _nothing there_ ) past his hole, and he was squeezing down on him, wishing there was more and _hating him_. The only noise was their breathing, Leonard's harsh and short while Khan's was deep, slow and measured. Like he could do this forever, could keep such tight control. Leonard shoved himself back, thumping his back against Khan's chest, and let out a soft string of insults.  
  
"What happened to _make this good_?" He rasped, as another slow inch of hard, hot cock worked its way in. Too slow. Taking too long. _But that's the point isn't it?_ his mind whispered,  _make you whine. Make you beg._ And he would. There was a hand pinching his nipples, rolling them and tugging, scraping with the edge of one nail, and with his sinful mouth, licking and sucking its way up and down his neck, across his shoulders, Leonard was vibrating, ready to fall apart- cock hard and flushed an angry red, bobbing with his body's useless movement, a soft _pat_ every time it struck his stomach, leaving a faint smear of precum across the dark hair streaking down his abdomen. When his rapist didn't reply, Leonard crumpled, body curving to fit Khan's as he dropped his head.  
"Just do it," he whispered, eyes open, unable to look away. A shiny tray at their feet, paper-place mat dislodged, reflected his sweaty face, the broken look of creased brow and tight jaw. And the hard piece of Khan working its way inside him. At the sight of his body, impaled and stretched tight, his own cock throbbed, throwing up a precious second pearl as arousal crashed through his body.  
  
One blurry blue eye looked around his own arm, barely meeting Khan's hard grey eyes. "Just do it. Do it already." Impassive, Khan stared back (still in control, still with all his powers and motors and functions, _god damn him_ )  
"Do what?"  
A faint growl. Bones would have preferred he hold him down, fuck him hard. Not make him ask, beg for his own rape. If he'd made it hurt, it would have been easier.  
"Fuck me," he spat, closing his eyes, _rape me, make a mark, leave something deep, his_ mind finished.  
  
A pause. Then, "Very well." And Khan's hand was a brand burned into his hip, holding him tight as he thrust up, shoving the entire length of himself inside McCoy in one hard motion. Leonard's dry throat allowed a harsh, mangled scream, burn of pain sharpened by how good it felt, how stuffed ( _like a turkey, stuffed full and he's going to eat you, devour you)_ he felt. Full and being pressed all on the inside, cock waving forgotten in the cool air.  
  
The augment began to ride him hard, holding Leonard by the front of his throat and one calf, slamming his hips up into him until his pelvis ached. Despite the abuse, a twisted part of him was getting off on it, cock throbbing, ass greedy for him. His body clenched and spasmed, too long without this sort of abuse for him to last. Khan stabbed Bones with his cock, over and over, relentlessly shoving him towards orgasm, never letting up the pace, not even for a moment. Hard, harsh, his nails dug into Leonard's neck, breath only now uneven, determined, echoing in his ear as Khan bit at his neck, leaving imprints- marks that would bruise, might even be bleeding, but he couldn't tell. Not right then. Forced him to curve his back, thrust out his chest while leaning his head back; arms strained against nothing, wrists chafed until they bled as he twisted in his binds, writhing on Khan's cock.  
  
"Come for me." A rough, desperate order. Felt him thrust hard, push deep, and couldn't keep back- Leonard came hard, body spasming, locking, hips twitching up, _one, two, three_ , and he painted his own chest, thighs clenched tight enough to hurt, nails digging into his own palms and inside locking down. Felt Khan fuck him through his orgasm, deep animal thrusts, all savage and no grace, and felt him come- he burned hot enough, like warm water through his bowls. Felt him like a brand even thought he shouldn't. Four times; four hard, bruising thrusts. Then he stilled.  
  
Nothing but the sound of their breathing, harsh pants and raspy gasps. Fingers caressed the bruises rising on his throat, as a damp forehead leaned against the back of his neck, nose pressed between his shoulder blades. Fingers released their iron grip on his calf, and immediately the skin protested. A soft touch, running fingertips through the cooling cum on his stomach.  
  
"Now you'll be mine forever."


End file.
